Ludveck
Ludveck (ルドベック Rudobekku) is a main antagonist character in Part 2 of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, and he is the boss in Part 2, Endgame: Elincia's Gambit. Profile Ludveck was formally the Duke of Felirae. He was the instigator of the rebel movement against Queen Elincia in Part 2 of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He planned to capture Melior, the Crimean capital, and make himself king of the country. This is due to his dissatisfaction with the Queen Elincia's policy, which he regarded as weak. Ludveck's plot first was uncovered by Brom, Nephenee, and Heather in Ohma, a small rural village in Crimea. They learned of the plot from the leader of the rebel forces in the area, who referred to Ludveck in their battle conversations. The three then traveled to the Crimean capital to inform the Queen, then Lady Lucia volunteered to investigate Ludveck and she requested that they accompany her, along with the Laguz Nealuchi and Leanne. The group uncovered evidence incriminating the Duke and, following a brief skirmish with Ludveck's followers, returned to the capital. Elincia then ordered Geoffrey to rally the Crimean Royal Knights and attack Duke Ludveck's castle in an attempt to quell the rebellion before the rest of the disgruntled nobles caught wind of the plot. After a successful attack, it was revealed that Ludveck had abandoned his troops and instead launched a counter-attack, marching on the Queen's hidden location at Fort Alpea. Meanwhile, Ludveck captured Lucia after she tried to make contact with an informant. The Queen, leading her troops in the defense of Fort Alpea, was able to repel Ludveck's forces and capture the renegade nobleman. His remaining rebel forces, however, threatened to kill the captured Lucia if Ludveck was not released. When Elincia headed to the prison to ask Ludveck about his motives, he claimed he began his rebellion to "test" Elincia's skill as a ruler by seeing if she could stop a civil war and concluded that he would make a better ruler. Elincia refused to release him and told him that strength without compassion does not make a good ruler. As his forces readied to execute Lucia, the Greil Mercenaries appeared at the last moment and saved her. After the rebellion was quelled, Ludveck was never seen again for the rest of the game. Personality Ludveck was a very arrogant man and was entirely convinced of his own superiority. This overconfidence was not unfounded, however, considering he still was able to hold a trump card over Queen Elincia after his capture. He refused to recognize when he was ultimately defeated by Elincia's forces and the reinforcement of Crimean Royal Knights. Despite his failure, he still believed himself to be a better ruler than Elincia. Nevertheless, Ludveck still has a very strong love towards his motherland Crimea, although he is much less hesitant and would take a strong arm in achieving his goal, similar to how Mad King Ashnard ruled over Daein. Ludveck was very fond of Lady Lucia; he praised that she is a truly splendid woman. Ironically, his plan for the usurpation of the Crimean throne included her possible execution by hanging. In addition, Ludveck cut off a significant amount of Lucia's hair for punishment, humiliation, and as a threatening message to the Queen's side. In Game Stats Biorhythm Quotes Vs. Elincia Ludveck: Queen Elincia... Elincia: Ludveck. Ludveck: Looking quite gallant, aren't we? I thought you would surely be fleeing by now... or pleading for your life. I must commend you on your unexpected bravery. Elincia: I am the ruler of Crimea. I will not abandon that role. Ludveck: Oh, I see... Self-sacrifice, is it? How very honorable of you. By the way, Your Majesty, Lady Lucia is often in your company. Wherever could she have gone to? Elincia: Where is she?! Tell me she's safe! Tell me—now! Ludveck: Oh my, you look pale. You two grew up like sisters... You must be worried, then? Ha! Yet another facet of your weakness. Vs. Geoffrey Geoffrey: That's enough, Duke Ludveck! You have no chance of victory. The Royal Knights are here, and we have our queen to lead us. Ludveck: Ho ho... It's the valiant Geoffrey. I assume, General, that you have yet to hear about Lady Lucia? Geoffrey: Lucia? What's happened? Ludveck: Well... I could tell you, but what would that gain me? Now, if you were to turn on the queen and grovel at my feet, I might reconsider telling you. Geoffrey: How dare you, you rotten... Vs. Nealuchi, Lethe, or Mordecai Ludveck: Throwing laguz into the ranks? How very like the queen. *Vs. Leanne Ludveck: A heron on the battlefield? And I thought I'd seen it all... Just as weak as the queen, I imagine. Defeat Quote Trivia *If Ludveck is defeated in battle, his character will remain on the map. If the character that defeated him has the skill Canto, the player can still check Ludveck's stats. It shows Ludveck with the amount of HP he had before he was defeated (rather than 0). It also shows that he still has his Tomahawk in his item list, despite the fact that the player receives it after defeating him. *Ludveck is one of the few Fire Emblem antagonists who neither repents or is seen dying, albeit he is stripped of his power to await judgement by Elincia. **This is similar to TearRing Saga's Codha who also neither repents or is seen dying, but is stripped of his power to await judgement by the King. However unlike Ludveck, Codha is never fought at all. *If either Lethe, Mordecai or Nealuchi engage Ludveck, he's seen refering to them as "laguz", making him one of the few bosses who refers to laguz with this term and not with the unrespectful "semi-humans". *Ludveck and Levail are the only major characters to not be listed in the Glossary. Gallery File:FE10 Axe General (Ludveck).png|Ludveck's battle model as an Axe General in Radiant Dawn. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc